


No one and the Swan lake

by Thegirlwholovesbooks



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 17:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegirlwholovesbooks/pseuds/Thegirlwholovesbooks
Summary: You dance on the stage and see a a pleasant surprise
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Reader, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne & Reader
Kudos: 1





	No one and the Swan lake

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovely readers! Long time no see, well here I am. So I really hope you like it, nothing much going right now more than I haven't had a proper sleep but, hey that's school's and my insomnia's fault. Love y'all!

One deep breath. One out. You look up in the fancy mirror on the backstage with those lightbulbs to make you feel like a star, important. All you see is your face with make up as you get ready for going out there with that costume (idk) leotard and tutu, as you remember the old days, but only brings you to thinking if your brothers would even show up slightly remembering you trying to tell them but failing…  
“Hey Dad got a minute?” “Sorry sweetie, I have to do some... stuff” You already knew what was gonna happen then.  
“Jay can I tell you something?” “Not the time munchkin” “Timmy?” “Can’t talk almost finishing this case” “”Hey Dick, Dami can I have a word” “tt” “I promised I’ll spare with little d”  
Since you have memory it has always been like that. But once you are on stage dancing you notice your family watching from afar, meanwhile alfred smiling to you”  
“God save that man”


End file.
